Many client-server applications, including cloud-based applications, utilize one or more up-front load balancers to distribute incoming work requests among multiple application servers. The goal of such load balancers is generally to achieve balanced server utilization while minimizing server overload. To this end, load balancers generally receive work requests, select appropriate servers for processing the work requests according to some selection method, and forward the work requests to the selected servers.